


Too Close.

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, Episode: s10e14 The Shroud, F/M, Missing Scene, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I see?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bugging me for a while. One day, I may connect it to the 'Cicatrix' story/potential series.
> 
> Missing scene for 'The Shroud', after Jack leaves Prior!Daniel and goes to Sam. Alludes to the the events of 'Line in the Sand'.

With a sigh, she tossed the paper print-out to the table and picked up the next. It looked like Daniel was right about the Mark IX Gate Buster.

“Can I see?” Jack announced at the door, startling her as she scrambled to stand up straight. He had told her a long time ago to stop worrying about standing to attention in his presence, but the hierarchical respect was too ingrained in her.

She gathered up the papers and stacked them back into a neat pile. She was practically beaming to have him back on the base, even under the circumstances. “I think Daniel-”

He had stepped forward, his finger tapping on the top of the curved faucet of the lab counter. “No, _can I see_?”

Her face flashed confusion before her eyes flicked over his shoulder and noticed he had shut the door behind him. “Oh.” With trepidation, she fanned the BDU top around her back, curled her fingers around the hem of her tee, pulling it up enough to show him the jagged blister on her stomach. It had fully healed, but she was left with a lasting reminder of the staff-blast that should have killed her.

His eyes were locked with hers before they lowered to her wound, still asking for permission despite her holding up her top. He didn't flinch when he saw it and she wanted to thank him for that. “Are you okay?”

She nodded as he gently pulled up the other side of her tee, leaning over slightly to see the mirror image on the small of her back. His fingers were cold as they trailed a way up her back. “They got you good.”

She scoffed her agreement, smoothing her top back down and folding her arms over her chest. It was hard to not be self-conscious about it; the wound wasn't much smaller than the palm of her hand, she had discovered in front of the mirror when she was finally allowed home. It was slowly returning to her own skin-tone but it was blistered and bumpy under touch. She tried to ignore it at first, building herself up to acceptance of it, but she still hadn't reached there yet.

“I wish I'd have been there.”

She did too. At that moment, she was convinced she was going to die on that dirty floor on a different planet, her body left there until a retrieval team could collect her;  _if_ they could. She had believed it enough to tell Cam about the letters on her hard-drive, even give over the password to them. Her heart had been heavy in her chest that she wasn't going to be able to tell certain recipients of those letters what they said in person. With the two stars on his collar gleaming at her and their friend strapped to a chair with a death threat on his head, she nodded, hoping her eyes were conversing for her. 

He had read the report of P49-882, fought the urge to thank – and ultimately confuse – Cam for saving her life, but his hands still curled to fists at his side. Too close,  _too damn close._ The night he had heard the whole ordeal had been spent wide awake, trying to figure out if he would have known what to do to save her. Would he have been able to suture her or would he have just tried to shoot his way out? Would it look suspicious if he flew out to Colorado Springs to check on her? When would he finally be able to... 

“So, Daniel..."

“Right,” she swallowed, gathering herself before leaning against the counter and picking up the print-outs as he mirrored her stance.


End file.
